Voices
by Meggis19
Summary: Kakashi started hearing voices after Obito's death. Rated M for future violence and language. Occurs before Tobi/Obito and Pain.
1. Introduction

**This is my first fanfic ever. I'm usually writing research papers so this was a nice change. Go easy on me! Hopefully I am able to finish it. This is just the introduction to give you an idea of what I'm planning. Thanks guys! Please leave a review!**

**Also, I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

It started after Obito's death. At first it was barely noticeable, but the voices gradually became louder until they couldn't be ignored anymore. They would tell him he was a failure, worthless, that he was better off dead. He heard Rin's voice. Minato Sensei's voice. His fathers. There were even people he didn't know whispering to him. The one voice that effected him the most was Obito's. He heard him screaming at him, yelling, and crying. "You killed Rin! I asked you to protect her!" woke him up in the middle of the night. No amount of sleeping pills could put him to sleep when Obito spoke. Kakashi was coming to his breaking point. He didn't know what to do anymore; these voices were kept a secret for so long, he didn't know how Tsunade would react to him openly admitting he heard the voices of his dead teammates. He would become unreliable on the field and during missions.


	2. Early Morning

**Second chapter, I had a hard time getting this going, but I feel like it puts you right into it, not wasting time. Please review and tell me what you think! I have lots of ideas for this story.**

**Thanks! And I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

At 4:25 in the morning there were hardly any sounds to be heard on the streets of Konoha. The slight breeze through the leaves gave the only indication there was life in this village. Many of the villagers were asleep, except for the few ninja assigned to patrol the boarder.

Kakashi was up drinking a cup of tea; lately he hadn't been sleeping. The last full night of sleep was about a week ago. He tried to go to sleep at a decent hour. He turned off his lamp, stripped, and crawled into bed at 10 that night. He did this every night (when he wasn't on a mission). Instead of gracefully falling asleep, he laid awake, staring at the ceiling. It wasn't that he had many things on his mind, but rather he just couldn't sleep. They wouldn't let him. The voices. He heard them all the a lot of the time, telling him things he should do. Kill this person, abduct that person. Rarely was he told that he needed eggs, or his annual physical was this coming Friday. They never told him anything useful, rather that he should perform inhumane acts upon random people. It was disturbing. The voices he didn't recognize told him to do these things while the ones he knew just belittled and aggravated him. It was only when Kakashi was tired or not in a good mood that they spoke to him in full force.

Minato would tell Kakashi how disappointed in him he was. Not only had he let Sasuke become a missing nin, but he had placed Naruto to Jiraiya's hands, abandoning him. Not only had he failed two of his students, but he had abruptly cold shouldered Sakura and showed a clear preference for the boys. He was a disgrace of a teacher and didn't deserve anyone's time. Kakashi was the reason that his team were all dead.

Sakumo would tell him how much of a disgrace he was to the Hatake clan. He and Jiraiya were the only surviving members. Kakashi was a failure that did not deserve the name and was bringing Jiraiya down.

Rin cried. She cried to Kakashi, asking why he killed her. He abandoned her during the Third Shinobi World War. He disregarded her feelings for him. He killed her, internally and physically. She was dead because of him and could no longer fulfill her dreams.

Obito was the one voice that affected Kakashi the greatest. He screamed at him, at times causing him to jump. He called Kakashi a bastard, and that he didn't deserve his eye. If it wasn't for him, Rin would still be alive. The constant yelling drove Kakashi mad at times and the only thing he could do at times to shut Obito up was to drink or turn to drugs, preferably sleeping pills.

He knew the voices weren't real, but they were in his head. If this were to get out, he would be in serious shit by Tsunade.

"Dammit" he muttered. There was no way he was going to sleep he decided. He had better do something useful instead of sulking in his apartment. He put down his tea and headed to the shower. The hotter the shower, the better he always believed. Kakashi stood inside under the piping hot water for what felt like an hour. When he finally reached for the soap he froze. He felt a presence in the bathroom with him; he could even sense a faint form of chakra. The only sound he heard was the shower, and his heart pumping in his ears. With great speed, he whipped open the shower curtain and searched his apartment. There was nothing there.

"Good going ya ass hole" Minato said. "You're on edge for no reason and are making yourself look like an idiot. Now you know you are fucked in the head."

Kakashi stood there for a moment, water dripping all over the floor. He completely ignored Minato for he learned a long time ago it was best not to reply to them, no matter what they said. He made his way back to the bathroom to dry off and brush his teeth. After, he headed to the training grounds in an attempt to exhaust himself. He was at the point where he was so desperate to sleep, and is chakra exhaustion meant he would sleep, well so be it.

He finally arrived at the training grounds by 5am. The sun was just starting to rise, and the birds had awoken. The cool summer air was full of song birds singing. They abruptly stopped at the sound of a large tree being destroyed by Kakashi. By 7 he was beginning to feel tired. The silence in the air was deafening, he couldn't even hear his own thoughts. That was when he heard a few of the unknown voices. "You should take a break." "No he needs to keep going. Exhaust himself. Tell him that." "He's a failure." All the voices spoke to each other and at the same time. They filled his head, telling him he was worthless and that he should keep training. He stood there, staring at nothing with exhausted eyes for god knows how long. The songbirds began their songs again.

"My eternal rival!" Kakashi jumped at this sudden statement. Guy was not one he wanted to see right now. He was mentally exhausted, and did not have the patience for a friendly competition right now. "I see you have destroyed many trees. Shall we make this into a challenge?" Guy seemed eager, he hadn't seen Kakashi for about a week, and had been wondering what his old friend had been up to.

"Kill him you bastard" the voices told him. "Feel his warm blood on your hands." Kakashi wanted to throw up. He couldn't handle this right now, his patience was running thin. He turned towards Guy who was still rambling about this challenge and how their youth will stay strong if they keep training. Kakashi wanted to give in, to slice his throat. He had never wanted to go through with anything the voices told him to do before, but right now, slaughtering Guy sounded pretty good.

Guy stopped and saw the look on Kakashi's face. Something was seriously off with him today, he never looked at him like that. It was pure intent to kill. Kakashi started making his way over to him, kunai in hang. "Kakashi, what are you doing?" Guy asked his friend. Kakashi froze. He finally realized what he was about to attempt, and wanted to throw up. He took off, running to his apartment.

* * *

"Gutless fucking bitch" they said when he got home. He ignored them and went to his kitchen cabinet. In there was a bottle of rum and other various liquors. He grabbed the rum and went to his couch. It was 10am and He had already turned to the bottle for the day. Maybe the exhaustion and alcohol would finally put him to sleep he thought to himself.


	3. Mirror

**Its coming along, just be patient with me guys. Don't forget to review. I need the feedback!**

**I don't own Naruto again.**

* * *

Jiraiya was concerned the moment he got to Kakashi's door. He could tell there was someone inside the apartment, but there was little to no movement. He didn't bother to knock, but used the spare key his nephew gave him for emergencies. Inside, the place was a mess.

Dishes were thrown everywhere and there was a shattered bottle on the ground. Jiraiya saw Kakashi's team photo from when he was younger ripped on the ground, covered in blood. All he could smell was blood, alcohol and vomit. "What the hell did you get yourself into this time kid" Jiraiya said as he found his nephew passed out, covered in blood and vomit in the bathroom. He picked him up, and started cleaning him up. There were shards of glass embedded in his hands as well as in the bottoms of his feet. Jiraiya sighed, he didn't understand. The same sort of thing had happened to Sakumo before he committed suicide. Jiraiya would come over to check up on him after he was shunned by the village, and the house would be a mess from his drunken fits. Young Kakashi would usually already be cleaning up after him though. He wouldn't know what to do if this turned into a repeat of what happened to Sakumo.

After he had cleaned the vomit and blood off of Kakashi and out of his hair, he picked him up and placed him in his bed. He sat there and stared at his nephew. He looked so calm the moon shining on his face, he had grown into a handsome young man. All he wanted to do was hold him in his arms like he did when he was much younger when he would visit after a trip. He would cradle the little boy in his arms and tell him about everything he saw. He hadn't done this since Sakumo died, and Kakashi had entered the academy. After that, Kakashi had turned into a cold little boy and wouldn't allow anyone to hold him. He had grown up too quickly. Jiraiya felt a tear run down his face and stopped thinking about the past. He tucked Kakashi in then went to finish cleaning the mess in the living room and kitchen.

When Kakashi woke up he was unsure of where he was. He attempted to sit up, but collapsed from feeling sick. "How are you feeling kid?" spoke Jiraiya, sitting across the room. Kakashi was in his bed with only a pair of pants on. He couldn't remember getting into bed, nor his uncle coming over. "Fan-fucking-tastic," he replied. They sat in silence for a while, thinking of what to say next. "Why are you here?" Kakashi asked. "Guy came and found me and said there was something wrong with you at the training ground this morning; that you looked like you wanted to kill him. Then you took off. He was concerned." He replied. Kakashi felt sick, not just from the alcohol. He had forgotten about Guy at the training grounds and what he had almost attempted. "What's going on with you kid?" He didn't know how to answer this without sounding like he was losing his mind, which at this point, he was pretty sure he was.

If he told him what he was hearing, and feeling, he would surely be placed on a watch, and be psychology assessed. This would most likely cause him to go on a leave, not taking any missions until Tsunade was sure he was mentally stable. Kakashi couldn't imagine this happening, what would he do with all the free time this would leave him? He couldn't let that happen, the busier he was the better. The only reason he had been having a hard time lately was from the lack of missions. "I just haven't been sleeping lately" he told Jiraiya. He older sannin was not convinced. "Kakashi, I know something is going on, and if you don't tell be what it is" Jiraiya paused, giving Kakashi a moment to tell the truth.

They sat there, Jiraiya staring at Kakashi, Kakashi staring into the distance. Jiraiya then decided he had enough for now, and went into the kitchen and started making Kakashi some soup. He hollered from the kitchen, "Kashi, I don't know why you can't tell me things, but you know you can trust me."

Kakashi looked at the clock, it was 2am. He had been passed out all afternoon and evening. He made an effort to get out of bed and go to the washroom, but nausea took over. "Look at you" he heard. "Not now Obito" Kakashi whispered quiet enough that Jiraiya couldn't hear. "You made a complete fool of yourself. Now poor Jiraiya has to take care of you" Obito continued. "You're just dragging my brother down Kakashi. You should be ashamed. Imagine how he feels, taking care of a fuckup like you" Kakashi heard his father say. "What would your mother think, hmm?" Sakumo sighed. "I knew you wouldn't be able to take care of yourself. You couldn't even take care of me, like you promised Obito you would" Kakashi cringed. They were all here, in full force. It was mild compared to what they sometimes say, but it all affects him the same. "You killed me Kakashi!" Rin screamed. She was crying now. "Everyone that has ever cared about you, you killed us all!" He was shaking. He didn't know what to do. Kakashi just let them yell, and scream at him. He deserved after all. He had failed everyone, and was currently failing Jiraiya.

"You should have killed Guy when we told you" and mysterious voices complained. "You wouldn't be in this situation now. Now they will all know soon." "They're all going to get you." His old friends voices were screaming, and the unknown ones were whispering, but they were whispering too loud. Kakashi felt like his head was about to explode. Suddenly, just as sudden as they started, they had all stopped. Kakashi froze for a moment, waiting for it to all come back, but nothing happened. He could hear Jiraiya in the kitchen rustling through some cupboards. He breathed a sign of relief. He then attempted to get up again and managed to get on his feet. As he made his way to the bathroom, he felt that same presence he felt earlier that day. He opened his left eye and observed his surroundings. All he saw was Jiraiya, nothing else. He chose to ignore the feeling.

He stepped into the bathroom, and relieved himself. He was still drunk he realized. He went to the sink and began washing his hands. He looked up to the mirror, where he did not see his reflection. Instead, there was Obito's half crushed, bloody face staring at him. Blood was pouring out of his left eye. His left, empty eye socket. "Give me it back" he said "Take it out and give me my eye."

Kakashi stood, staring at the mirror dumbfounded. Obito was dead; he shouldn't be in his mirror. Logic fled, nothing made sense anymore. "You don't deserve my eye," Obito was clearly angry. "You... you g-gave it to... me" Kakashi shuddered. "I changed my mind. You killed everyone, you aren't worthy of it" he told him. Kakashi started shaking. He didn't understand what was happening; the child prodigy, the genius of Konoha was at a loss of everything. Nothing was making sense. "Please go away" Kakashi said to the person in the mirror, Obito just stared at him.

Jiraiya was cutting up eggplant for a soup when he heard Kakashi first fail, and eventually make his way into the bathroom. "At least he's making an effort to get up" he mumbled to himself. He finished chopping the carrots and poured them into the miso when he paused; he thought he could hear Kakashi talking to himself. He thought back to Guy running to him earlier that day in a panic. He told him it looked as though Kakashi wanted to kill him. Something was wrong with that man and he wasn't letting anyone in. Early in the morning, Jiraiya decided he would force Kakashi to see Tsunade and everyone would get to the bottom of this.

He was snapped from his thoughts when he heard screaming coming from the bathroom.


	4. Help

**Hey guys, I hope you're finding this at least somewhat interested. Thank you Prescripto13 for your reviews! I greatly appreciate it! Anyway here's the next chapter. Please review guys! You don't know how much I appreciate the few seconds it takes! Means the world!**

**Don't own Naruto yet again.**

* * *

Obito was reaching through the mirror, his arm stretching to Kakashi's face. He was paralyzed from fear and couldn't think properly. Everything was moving in slow motion; the bloody hand reaching toward Kakashi's face the evil grin slowly appearing on Obito's face. "It's mine again!" Obito manically laughed. "No!" Kakashi let out, that's when Obito tackled him, his fingers reaching into his eye socket, frantically trying to grab the sharingan. They rolled around on the ground in a childish squabble, Kakashi screaming, desperately fighting to get Obito's hand out of his eye. Bathroom tiles were being smashed, and even the walls were gaining holes. Kakashi had managed to get the upper hand and pin Obito onto the ground. He began his lightning blade when Obito threw him off, resulting in Kakashi's head being smashed against the toilet slicing the back of his head open. "Stop it!" Kakashi screamed over and over. "I'm sorry Obito, I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" he cried. "I didn't see her!" Tears were streaming down Kakashi's bloody and bruised face, his left eye leaking blood. "It doesn't matter anymore" Obito growled, "she's dead, and it's your fault." Kakashi felt his old friend's fingernails ripping through his flesh resulting in even more blood to be pumped out. He choked on his screams.

Jiraiya stormed into the bathroom and was revolted at what he saw. Kakashi leaning against the wall with his head ripped open and digging at his left eye. Blood was everywhere and the mirror and tiles were broken, and scattered throughout the room. "Shit, Kashi!" He screamed before pulling his hand out of his eye. The eye itself was still intact but his eyelid was almost torn to shreds. He pulled him into his lap as he sat on the floor. Jiraiya held the back of Kakashi's head, placing pressure on the gash.

_All he is doing in mumbling nonsense_ Jiraiya thought. "Obito" Kakashi whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Rin. Obito. Sorry. I'm sorry" he rambled. They sat there together, like a father comforting his young son. "Shhhhh Kashi, it's okay. I'm here." This reassurance seemed to slightly calm the battle hardened shinobi. "What happened kid?" He asked. "Obito... His eye... Wanted... The mirror" The young man started to cry shiver. _I have to take him to Tsunade_ Jiraiya thought to himself. _She's going to kill me for waking her up_.

It was still very early, so the chances of people seeing Kakashi being piggybacked through the streets were slim to none. Kakashi was still mumbling about being sorry and crying; Jiraiya could feel his tears could and blood through his shirt.

"What the fuck is going on!" Tsunade shouted at Jiraiya as she answered the door in just a robe. "I am not interested Jiraiya! Now go ho-"she froze as she just noticed Jiraiya's face and Kakashi on his back. "What happened?" She instantly went into a professional mode. Jiraiya explained as Tsunade placed Kakashi on the floor. "Guy came to me earlier today about him, said Kashi wasn't himself. So I went to his apartment and he drunk himself into oblivion. So, I cleaned him up and he eventually came to. Said he was just having a hard time sleeping and that he was just over tired. So, I went to make some soup when I heard this commotion in the washroom. I ran in and there he was, screaming, covered in blood, trying to rip the sharingan out." Tsunade took all the information in while examining Kakashi. "His eye will be fine, he will just need the eyelid and some tissue surrounding the eye sutured. Jiraiya breathed a sigh of relief. "What about the back of his head? It seemed pretty bad when I looked at it." She looked at her old teammate and replied "It will be fine, he will just have a severe concussion. Did... did he tell you anything about what had happened when you found him? Tsunade questioned. Jirarya sat down beside his nephew and thought for a moment. "He said something about Obito wanting his eye and he mentioned Rin" he finally stated. Tsunade nodded. She got up and started walking out of the room, she motioned for Jiraiya to follow.

"Has he mentioned anything about Obito before, or anything else that seemed off lately?" She questioned as she made some tea. Jiraiya couldn't think of anything right at the moment, he shook his head. They sat there in each other's company until the sun rose. "You know," Jiraiya began, "mornings with you aren't so bad" he said with a cheeky grin.

Kakashi attempted to open his eyes, but stopped when he felt pressure and pain coming from his left. _Where am I and what happened..._ he thought. He could sense Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya's chakra in the area, and from that he could tell he was alone in a room. He made an attempt to get up, but froze from the excruciating pain coming from the back of his head. "I'm going to get it back, one way or another" Kakashi heard. That was when he remembered, Obito trying to get his eye, his fingers entering his skull, searching. The panic arose, "Leave me alone" Kakashi whispered to the non-existent being taunting him. "Thief" "Traitor" "Give him his eye" the voices started. "It's the least you can do Kakashi" Rin said. "You don't deserve the eye." Sakumo stated. "You're not worthy of the sharingan" Minato stated. Everyone was back. Kakashi had never wanted to be alone so badly. All his life he had searched for company, but now loneliness was all he desired. "Get out of my head" he yelled to them all, not paying attention to his surroundings. All of a sudden the voices screamed at him, and Obito was ripping the bandages off of Kakashi's face. Kakashi could see Obito's bloody face once more, and this time the blood was dripping onto his face, into his eyes and mouth. "Stop it!" He pleaded, holding back sobs. This did not stop Obito from reaching for his eye. It all stopped when he felt himself being picked up from the makeshift bed on the floor.

Jiraiya rocked Kakashi like a newborn baby, shushing him. "It's okay, I'm here" he said. Tsunade began redoing the ripped off bandages. "Is this what happened before?" she asked. Jiraiya nodded in response. "He was yelling at people, I think he is having delusions" Tsunade presumed. The young man in Jiraiya's arms whimpered in pain and fear. His mind had gone blank, temporally shutting down from stress. "What are we going to do?" Jiraiya asked he long time friend and fellow sannin. "I'm not sure, let's just focus on getting him calmed down and in a stable mindset. Then we will start assessing him and figure what the hell is going on. Then we will find out why the hell he hasn't told us." They both looked at Kakashi as the was slipping into unconsciousness.


	5. Death

**Back again with another chapter. Yay! I'm getting this done so much faster then I usually do. I know it's a little shorter then the others, but it's just how it worked. Don't forget to review! :) **

**Again, I don't own Naruto! **

* * *

When he finally came to, he realized he was in the hospital from the sterile air. He groaned in annoyance and pain. Kakashi could only see small red flashing lights from some contraption they had hooked him up to. Other than that, the room was pitch black. He tried to sit up, but realized he was restrained; both his wrists and ankles were fastened to the sides of the hospital bed. Panic arose, resulting in the beeping from the monitor to speed up. He could hear laughing in the hall way, people were out there. The giggling grew louder along with muttered speech. He then heard the door begin to open. Suddenly he was blinded by the sudden bright white light. "Oh you're awake!" a obnoxiously cheery voice exclaimed. Once his eye had adjusted he saw a small blond nurse at his side, with maybe a little too much cleavage showing. _God dammit_ he thought. If anything, he hated women who tried too hard. She unfastened him from his restraints and checked his wounds. "You're healing very nicely" she told him. She took his blood pressure, all the while humming. _So irritating_ he thought.

"Fuck her" and voice whispered to Kakashi. "Grab her, bend her over, and fuck her. Make her scream" it said. He tried so desperately to ignore it but it was almost like it was taking over, that he was going to act on it. "Fuck the little slut!" it roared. Suddenly, another voice spoke up. "No. Don't do that. You'll catch something from her. Just kill her, break her neck." "Play with her first, scare her" the two voices conversed. Before he knew it, Kakashi was up walking over to the nurse, his IV ripping out, spilling blood and fluids on the floor.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were looking at Kakashi and Sakumo medical files. "Are you finding anything significant?" she asked him. He flipped through Kakashi's file pausing at his chunin photo. "Nothing except for some injuries I didn't know about that happened when he was a kid. How are you making out with Sakumo?" Jiraiya asked. "Well," Tsunade started, "it seemed your older brother had some issues with depression after he was named a traitor." _Obviously_ Jiraiya thought to himself, thinking of his brothers suicide. "But other then that... Oh! I think I found something. It says he reported hearing voices at times, so he was labelled as a mild schizophrenic." Tsunade said. "Does your clan have a history of schizophrenia?" she asked Jiraiya. "Not that I knew of. I knew our father had some issues but none of that sort. He was more of an abusive alcoholic." He ended in a whisper. The pair sat in silence for a moment when Tsunade said "I'm going to test him for schizophrenia. I don't know how long he has been talking to no one or having delusions, but if they're this intense at this point in time, I think it's safe to assume it has been a while."

The nurse noticed Kakashi walking over to her, "Oh do you need to use the washroom? Well come this way!" she said before realizing he was reaching for her. Before she had a chance to scream, Kakashi's hands were around her neck, squeezing. Not an ounce of air could get to her lungs. Tears streamed down her face as she fought to get free. Kakashi stared at her face full of fear and panic. His face was as though it was made of stone, not one sense of remorse. Then, he snapped her neck and dropped her limp, dead body on the ground. His sense came back and he had realized what he had done. "That felt good didn't it?" the voices said. "You wanted to shut that bitch up, and you did." He felt a huge wave of guilt sweep over his body, and he dropped to his knees.

Suddenly, he heard someone running down the hall. Kakashi knew who it was because of the individual's chakra. Then, he barged through the door, "My rival! You have awoken! There has been great concern for-" Guy froze when he saw Kakashi kneeling beside a dead nurse on the ground. "What-what happened?" he forced out. "I... I don't know" Kakashi whispered.

"He will tell everyone." "They'll lock you up" the voices told him. "You need to finally take care of him. Kill him you swine!" they screamed. Kakashi lunged at Guy with intent to kill. Guy, not expecting the attack, just barely escaped. "Kakashi! What are you doing!?" he exclaimed. "Chidori!" Kakashi cried out, and the air filled with static and the chirping of birds. _He's really serious right now_ Guy thought to himself. Guy again managed to escape Kakashi's attack, causing Kakashi to crash into the wall. A look of panic passed over Kakashi's face, then he took off out the window. Guy didn't hesitate to run for help, going instantly to Tsunade. _She will know what to do_ he thought to himself.

He ran through the streets of Konoha without pausing to see the stares from villagers or fellow Jōnin. All he wore was a bloody white t-shirt, and sweat pants. He wasn't wearing his mask or any shoes. A small child tripped out in front of him, causing him to halt to avoid running over her. She stared at him with big brown eyes, and smiled. "Suki!" the little girl's mother called "Come back here! We need to go home!"

"Kill it" he heard in his left ear. He saw out of the corner of his eye Obito standing behind the child's mother. "You already killed the nurse, and almost Guy. My-as-well kill her. You can't fuck up any worse then you already have" His hand went through the childs chest, blue sparks coming out of her back. A small choke same out of her mouth followed by blood. The life left her eyes, and all you could hear were villagers screaming, most particularly her mother. "Kill them all" Obito said. Kakashi listened to him, and started attacking everyone on the street.

He stood there, covered in strangers blood and bodies laying at his feet. "What did you make me do!" he screamed out in anguish. He started punching the ground, and kept doing so until he felt some of his knuckles break. "Kakashi!" he heard a female shout. He looked towards the voice. There were Tsunade, Jiraiya, Guy, and Naruto standing watching him. Naruto looked as though he was going to cry. "What the fuck is wrong with you sensei!?" He yelled at the pathetic looking man crouched in peoples blood. "Kid, come here." Jiraiya pleaded. All four of them were cautious, ready for an attack. "Run" Rin whispered.


	6. Ambien

**Again, kinda short. But I put up three chapters within 24 hours so that counts for something right? Leeave reviews pleases! :) **

**Naruto, not mine. **

* * *

The village was in lock down, for confidential reasons. If word got out that a mad ninja was slaughtering civilians, there would be a panic. Teams were sent out in search for Kakashi, all armed with sedative. Tsunade made it clear that Kakashi was not to be harmed, but instead to be rendered harmless and brought to the hospital.

Kakashi ran as hard as he could and for as long as he could. He did know where he was going, all he knew was he had to run. He had killed over 15 innocent people that day and had wounded many more. He knew they would be looking for him, he didn't need the voices to tell him. Surprisingly the voices were very quiet when he started running. He enjoyed the moment of sanity he had, but had it ruined when he remembered what he had just done.

Eventually, he ended up at the memorial stone. He didn't know what to do, usually he just told his old friends what was happening in the village. Now however, they knew what was going on. They drove him to become a murderer. His fists were clenched so tightly his finger nails were piercing into his palms, resulting in blood dripping onto the ground. Kakashi focuses chakra into his fist and punched the memorial stone, pulverizing it. This action momentarily reminded him of Sakura's strength. He was glad she wasn't in the village at the moment to see her old sensei breaking. Catching his breath, he took off once again, this time heading towards his home.

When Kakashi leapt through his bedroom window, he could see that people had already been there, searching for him. With a sigh, he sat on his bed and cried. He rarely cried, only when he couldn't handle what was going on around him. Life was out of his hands right now, and he didn't know what to do. He had been so used to being in complete control of almost everything, even the voices up to a certain extent. Now he had lost it all. He had lost control, peoples trust, and his self worth.

"Destroy everything" Obito said while sitting on the chair Jiraiya was on that night he found him passed out. "Erase everything. Everything that hurts you" he said. Kakashi's eyes went to his prescribed sleeping pills. It was a new prescription, full of little white pills. He picked up the bottle and read the label. _Kakashi Hatake, Ambien 10mg, take one before bed. _ After staring at the bottle for an extended amount of time he went and grabbed one of the remaining bottles in the cupboard, whiskey. Making his way back to his room he took a handful and threw them in his mouth, like a child would with candies. As he sat down, he took a massive swig of the whiskey, and swallowed. He kept taking swig after swig until he was almost becoming sick. Within 10 minutes Kakashi had hardly any feeling and had slumped against the wall. "Fu...er...is...Ka...ashi" he heard through what felt like water.

Guy and Jiraiya had stormed into Kakashi's apartment for a second time, hoping they'd find him. Unfortunately, they had not expected to find him attempting suicide. "Come on kid, stay with me!" Jiraiya was shouting. Him and Guy drug Kakashi's limp body into the washroom. "What do we do?" Guy asked the white haired man. "I'm going to try to get him to throw up whatever he took, you go find Tsunade and tell her I have him" he answered. With a teary nod, Guy took off.

Jiraiya picked up his nephews tooth brush and opened Kakashi's mouth. With a deep breath, he stuck the tooth brush down his throat. Nothing. He tried again, and managed to get a small gag from the man. On the third attempt, Jiraiya was awarded with a rush of dark liquid and white pills. "Atta boy" he said quietly to Kakashi. He kept doing this until nothing but bile was coming up. Finally, after what felt like hours Guy, followed by Tsunade came in. "I think I managed to get most of it out of him." Jiraiya quietly said. Guy was hardly keeping himself together, "My rivals eternal youth is fading!" he said between sobs.

"We still need to pump his stomach to be sure" Tsunade said while pulling out a tube and bottle of liquid labelled saline from her bag as well as a strange bottle. "Lay him on his side and open his mouth" she instructed. She adjusted the position of his head and began inserting the tube down Kakashi's throat with the aid of some lubricant. Once she was sure it had reached his stomach, pumped a small amount of liquid down the tube. Kakashi started moving; _Thank god he is still somewhat conscious_ she thought. She then administered the contents of the strange bottle. After Tsunade was sure everything reached his stomach, she removed the tube. Tsunade, Jiraiya and Guy observed Kakashi in silence. When one minute passed, Kakashi started moaning and then threw up a black, thick liquid. He kept heaving until there was nothing left.

The bathroom floor was covered in the black liquid, and the occasional white pill. Guy had started cleaning up the mess while Tsunade went back to the Hokage tower to file reports and to make arrangements for Kakashi after she told Jiraiya that Kakashi would be fine. He would probably just be out for a few hours.

Jiraiya sat on the bed with Kakashi in his lap. He whispered that everything would be okay, that he would help him get better. He told him that they thought they knew what happening, that he was just sick was. His father had been sick too so it was just a family thing. "Since we're family I'll stay around longer for you kid. I know I haven't been around much the past 14 years, but I'll change. Promise" he finished. Guy cleared his throat, "I'm going to take off, let me know if anything is eneded" and with that Guy was gone.

With the comfort of silence Jiraiya slowly started falling asleep, his nephew still in his arms. _Maybe things will turn around from here_ he thought. Tomorrow they would learn of Kakashi's consequences for today's actions.


	7. Understanding

**I'm trying to pump out as much as I can guys! I've been getting great feedback about this so I greatly appreciate it! I'm actually having so much fun writing this story and am amazed by how many of you are reading it! I didn't think so many would be reading it, espicially for it being my very first fanfic. I probably won't be updating as much over the next week because I'm coming into finials at my university so I'll be stuck in the library studying. But I still do plan on updating! Again, thank you so much for the support the past few days! 3 Much Love**

**Aaand I don't own Naruto **

* * *

The sun had begun to shine through Kakashi's bedroom window causing Jiraiya to wake up. Kakashi was still laying in his arms. The older Sannin felt his back spazzing from the awkward position he was in throughout the night, but he didn't move for fear of waking his nephew. He sighed. They had both gone through so much in the past 48 hours. Delusions, a hospital stay, murder, and attempted suicide. It was hard to believe that this had all happened in such a short time span. He started scratching Kakashi's head. "You always liked this as a kid" he said to him. Kakashi let out a small moan. _He pulled through the night_ Jiraiya thought with a smile. If this kid was going to break, it would take a hell of a lot more.

Suddenly there was an ANBU and the window. He had what appeared to be a hawk mask on and a scroll in hand. Jiraiya reached to open the window. "Lady Hokage requires yours and Kakashi Hatake's presence at the tower at precisely 7 o'clock this evening" the soldier said as he handed Jiraiya the scroll. When the ANBU left, Jiraiya looked at the clock, it was only 7 in the morning. He had lots of time to make sure Kakashi was ready for his trial. He was scared the jonin would be charged, although he would not be too surprised.

"Kid, you awake?" he asked Kakashi while trying to shake him awake, but it was no use. He was passed out and would likely be for some time. _Poor brat is exhausted and probably still feeling the effects of his little stunt last night_ he thought to himself. He managed to scoot off of Kakashi's bed and tucked him in for the second time. Kakashi let out another small moan and curled into a ball. Jiraiya stood there watching him sleep, scared that something might happen if he were to leave.

Kakashi was a danger to society right now, and everyone who understood the situation realized this. It did not matter how much good he had done for the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Kakashi was unpredictable as of right now, and seemed to have no control over his actions.

Jiraiya finally left the room leaving Kakashi to sleep. He made his way out to the kitchen. The eggplant miso soup he had started to make the other night was still on the counter. He had never had a chance to finish for Kakashi had tried to rip out his eye. He began cleaning up the unfinished meal when a light knock at the door interrupted him. Jiraiya went to open the door and found a lost looking Naruto. "What's wrong with Kakashi-sensei master Jiraiya?" he asked, sounding more and more confused. "Meet me on the roof and I'll explain everything."

"And so now we have to meet Tsunade tonight to discuss the actions that will be taken out against him" Jiraiya finished after explaining the situation to Naruto, leaving out the eye incidents and suicide attempt. "Granny will probably understand, I mean... He didn't know what was happening, right?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya was silent. Of course Tsunade would understand, it was just everyone else in the village that wouldn't. Kakashi would be shamed as his father was, viewed as a traitor for killing innocents of his own village. "To an extent" he finally replied. Naruto nodded, seemingly satisfied. "Naruto," Jiraiya started, "you have to make sure you don't let anyone else find out what is exactly going on okay?" A large grin appeared on the 16 year olds face, "Of course! You can trust me!" and with that he was off. Jiraiya couldn't help but smile and think _That kid is going to make a great Hokage some day, just like his father_. He then went back inside to finish cleaning.

"Lady Tsunade! The man is psychotic, he cannot be trusted! You need to take care of him before he kills more civilians!" Danzo yelled at Tsunade. "Either lock him up, or permanently fix the problem" he growled before storming out of her office. "My lady, what are you going to do?" Shizune gulped. "I don't know, but I'm not locking him up. That would only make everything worse. Probably try medication, see if that helps and go from there." Shizune nodded in understanding. "The village will not be happy about this; they're terrified of Kakashi after what happened yesterday." Tsunade ignored the comment, and pulled out a bottle of her most prized sake. "We need to get ready for the trial tonight" she said. "Are you sure drinking..." Shizune stopped herself knowing the outcome if she had finished her sentence.

Kakashi finally woke up around 5 that evening to the smell of cooked beef. He groaned as he sat up. He was in fresh clothes and he smelled clean. _Someone washed me_ he thought to himself. Get got onto his feet initially feeling unstable, his sense of balance was completely off. Making his way toward the smell of food, he found Jiraiya spooning noodles and broth into bowls. "Do you ever leave?" He asked his uncle. "It's probably best I don't at this point in time" he replied quietly. "Sit down and eat. We need to talk" Kakashi was ordered. The pair sat at the table, Kakashi staring at his bowl. "You haven't eaten anything other than alcohol and pill the past two days. Eat." Jiraiya said in a voice that deserved respect, and Kakashi did as told like a well disciplined child. "I understand what's going on Kashi; Sakumo went through the same thing. The voices, hallucinations. That's why I'm here. I don't need my only living relative to end his life again when I know I can do something to help." Kakashi slowly chewed listening to every word. "I know I sound selfish, but I don't want to live with the guilt that I didn't do enough to help you. That happened to me when your father died. I didn't do enough, and I can at least let Sakumo rest in his grave knowing I did all I could for you." He stopped talking to let his words sink in. "Know, finish eating and get dressed. You have a trail to attend to in less than two hours. We are going to show up early and you will take any help they offer." Jirarya told his nephew. "What if they decide to lock me up for insanity?" he asked. "We will worry about that when the time comes, now eat and stop talking." With that Jiraiya and Kakashi sat eating in an somewhat comfortable silence; Kakashi ignoring the somewhat tame whispers.

Two hours later, Kakashi and Jiraiya were called into the Hokage's office were they were met by Tsunade, Danzo, and several village elders. "Well let's get started shall we?" Tsunade said as the doors closed. "Yes. Let's" Danzo said while glaring at Kakashi with ill intention.


	8. Reactions

**Hey guys, sorry for the lateness here. I've been busy studying and having relationship issues with my boyfriend. I tried hard to get this up, but I'm not sure how you'll find this chapter. I was a little unsure of it! Anyways, let me know what you think! Thanks so much! Love you guys!**

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

"Kakashi Hatake. You slaughtered over 20 individuals is this correct?" Danzo said staring into Kakashi's eye. "Yes" the young man replied. "And how do you plead? Guilty? Not guilty due to loss of sanity?" the old man said with a bite. Tsunade gulped, you could cut the tension in the room with a knife. "Guilty" Kakashi answered. A one worded answer was sure to not cause any disagreements he believed. Kakashi just wanted this interrogation to end, and go home or wherever they were sending him after.

Danzo shifted in his seat, considering all the options. He had hoped Kakashi would put up at least a bit of a fight; instead he was as submissive as a puppy. He looked to Tsunade expecting her to say something about the murders. She looked back at him, clearly not amused with the pleasure he was having from this situation. Danzo had always had it out for the Hatake's, ever since Sakumo had stolen his woman and caused her death, being childbirth all but 31 years ago. He had always held this immature, childish grudge, and was pleased at his sudden death. Now he had his son in front of him, and all he wanted more was to punish this man, the child of his previous lover who ended her life.

"Kakashi," Tsunade said, clearing the air, "I understand that it was not your intention to kill these civilians, but I cannot let you go without any disciplinary action" Danzo smirked and as he was about to preach about how much locking Kakashi up would benefit the village Tsunade cut him off. "Therefore, you will not be charged, but you will be revoked of your jonin status and are to undergo serious psychological assessment, and when you are deemed fit, you will receive you status again. I hope you understand that this is for the best, and that I do understand and sympathize with you." Danzo's face was of mere anger and rage, while Kakashi's was pure sadness. "Thank you Lady Tsunade" Kakashi whispered, trying to hide the remorse in his voice. "You are dismissed and are to immediately report to the hospital" Tsunade stated as she turned her chair to look out at the summer sun set as she was fighting back tears. "Come on kid, let's go" Jirarya said while putting a hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Kakashi Hatake, age 31, blood type O, do you have any allergies?" a short plump lady asked as Kakashi was checking in, Jirarya by his side. "Uh not that I know of" he answered with a dazed voice. Jirarya was concerned. This was the first think he had said since leaving the Hokage tower. "Okay, well come this way sir and we will get you checked in. Are you aware of how long you will be staying with us?" she little lady asked again. A look of shock appeared of Kakashi's hidden face, "I wasn't aware I was staying here for some time" he replied, a hint of fear was in his voice. "Well, since you did attempt suicide we will be putting you on suicide watch and..."

Suddenly everything went quiet for Kakashi. He couldn't hear any one talking, nor the footsteps of them walking down the hall way. It was as though his ear drums had burst. The whispers had begun he realized when he started getting thought of breaking the woman jaw and pulling her teeth. _Do I even hear them anymore?_ He thought to himself, still walking with the woman and his uncle. _I don't know what's going on, I swear I can't hear them but I know that they're there. _

"Hello? Are you paying attention?" Kakashi could suddently hear everything again. "Kid are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost? Do you have a fever?" Jirarya said as he reached to touch Kakashi's forehead. "Don't you fucking touch me!" Kakashi yelled out. The sudden outburst had surprised the two as well as the others in the hall way. "I mean... I'm fine" he suddenly said, trying to fix the situation. "Okay, well this is your room." The lady said with a hint of fear in her voice, _My god he is crazy and unstable _she thought to herself. "I'm going to get the doctor to come in and then you two can chat" she said, _and figure out what the hell is wrong with you, you bloody murderer, those poor kids_ she thought as she left the room.

It was a square room with white walls and the most uncomfortable looking bed along with a small chest of drawers. "It'll be okay kid, we will figure out what's going on okay?" Jirarya said, "Besides, it won't be for too long I'm sure. I'll come every day and check on you." Suddenly there was a light knock at the door, and an old man let himself in. "Hello Kakashi, my name is Dr. Satou and I'll be helping you through everything that has been going on. Uh, Sir," he directed at Jirarya, "Do you mind giving us some privacy while we get to the bottom of things? It may take a while" "Oh of course, I'll be outside Kashi, It'll be okay" Jirarya said, and as he left, he ruffled Kakashi's hair as though he was a small child. "Well, let's get started." Dr Satou said as Jirarya closed the door.

Jirarya walked all over the hospital waiting for the assessment to finish. As he was coming into the hallway where Kakashi's room was for the 6th time, he saw the doctor leaving the room. "Oi! Doc, how is he? What did you find out?" He hollered to him. "Oh Jirarya, hello. Yes, well it would be better to discuss your nephew's issues behind closed doors to protect his privacy." Jirarya nodded and followed him into his office. "Kakashi seems to have a Schizophrenic disorder, and it is known as Paranoid Schizophrenia. He told be that it had started after his best friend had been killed when they were children and he was able to ignore it. Over the last few days though it has progressed extensively, and he feels like he is losing his mind." Jirarya nodded, 'Well yeah, I could have told you all of that. What does it mean though?" He questioned. "Well, it has no cure, and lifetime prevalence. The best we can do is give him a high dose of antipsychotics, and provide him with therapy for how to cope with this condition." Jirarya felt his stomach come into his throat, "So in a sense all we can do is hope for the best and drug him up?" He asked. The doctor slowly nodded. "In a sense yes."

Meanwhile, Kakashi laid on his little bed in his blindingly white room. The assessment had taken hours to complete and it didn't answer anything that he didn't already know. He stood up and walked to the door, he wanted to step outside, however the door was locked. In a small panic, he ran to the window and realized he also could not get out through the window. "Break through" Minato said, "you're a god damn ninja, you should be able to get out of a fucking white room." Kakashi fell to the ground and leaned against the wall. He needed to stay, he needed to get better in order to go on missions again. He was about to smash his fist to the ground in anger and frustration when the door began to open, where the little plump lady walked back in with a tray. "Hello again Kakashi. I have some medication Dr. Satou would like for you to take. Can you do that for me?" _If she's going to treat me like some child the whole time we are going to have issues_ he though as he go up to take the pills. "Also, this is what we require all our patients to wear while residing at the hospital" she stated while motioning towards a pair of black pants and white t shirt, as well as flip flops. He sighed, this was going to be dreadful. "Alright, well I will leave you to it, I'll be back in five" she said as she left the room. _I don't even know her name_ he thought as he swallowed the five pills.

Jirarya came to Kakashi's room some time after he had visited the doctor. He had stopped at a convince store and picked up some magazines and puzzle books for Kakashi hoping to make his stay easier. He even went to Kakashi's apartment and retrieved some Icha Icha books for him. He opened the door and saw only Kakashi's back facing him as he was sitting on the bed. "Hey kiddo, I picked you up some things! Hopefully you'll like them" he said as he walked around the bed to face him. When he made his way to his front he realized something was wrong. Kakashi was in his hospital clothes with drool and blood running out of his mouth staining his shirt. His hands were also shaking uncontrollably, one in a position that it was scratching his arm. It wasn't clear how long he was scratching himself, but he had gone through the skin and as a result was bleeding. "Kakashi! Kashi do you hear me? Hey! Kid look at me!" Jirarya shouted while shaking him. "Someone help! What the fuck is going on?" he cried out in a loss, neither ninja had control over anything now it seemed.


	9. Night Visit

**Thank you all soo much for your patience. I've been so busy with school, working, and just trying to get a new computer that I haven't been able to update. Well now here I am! More updates are sure to come. I imagine I will be able to finish the story in about 4 or 5 more chapters so that's pretty good I think. I would make it longer but I don't want it all to drag on and on with no real plot. I feel like I suck at writing things, so your support has made this whole experience so much better, so thank you. I may eve try other stories once I've finished this! So thank you all again! Don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

Jirarya held Kakashi as though it was the last time he would ever see him. It was three days since the ordeal in the Mental Health wing in the Konoha hospital. That day, Kakashi had a severe reaction to the medication that Dr. Satou had prescribed for him. All of his muscles had seized at the same time, causing him to bite almost entirely through his tongue, and he had broke out in hives, which triggered him to manically scratch. They gave him some allergy and anti-reactant meds and it seemed to clear up his reaction, however Kakashi dipped into a deep sleep, worrying Jirarya.

"Don't worry," the doctor told Jirarya, "the amount of stress he has been going through the past few days has taken a toll on his body. The sleep will do him good." Jirarya didn't understand, "All he has been doing the past few days besides completely losing his mind has been sleeping. I don't understand how this will do him any good." Jirarya spat. Caught off guard, the doctor picked up his things and left Jirarya alone with Kakashi.

Minuets, hours, and eventually the day passed, without Kakashi waking up from his slumber. It was late at night in the private hospital room, Jirarya quietly writing a new chapter for his new book. Suddenly, a light rapping came from the window. Jirarya quietly got up, and opened the window and saw three friendly faces. Guy, Naruto, and Sakura. "Hey Pervy Sage" Naruto quietly said noting Kakashi's sleeping figure. "How's Sensei doing Master Jirarya?" Sakura questioned with deep concern spreading across her face. Guy nodded in agreement with Sakura's question. Jirarya could easily see the three ninja were concerned for their friend and comrade. He motioned for them to sit down in the few hospital chairs in the room and went on to explain the situation and what had occurred over the past few days with Kakashi's admittance to the hospital. It wasn't until the sun had started to rise that Jirarya had finished completely explaining the situation to the three. Naruto still didn't seem to understand.

"Well, I don't get it. Why can't he just ignore these voices or people, whatever they are?" he questioned, obviously thinking too hard. "He just can't, you idiot. Besides, he shouldn't ignore something that's going on in his mind. He should have gotten it taken care of from the beginning." Sakura said matter of factly. Guy had remained silent the entire time, causing Jirarya to begin to worry about him too. He didn't like it when people didn't act themselves. After that quick thought the room door opened, and a tall male nurse walked in. He abruptly stopped when he noticed the four ninja talking beside his patients bed. "Hey you! Visiting hours ended a loong time ago!" he shouted. With that, Naruto, Sakura, and a very quiet Guy left through the window, just as the sun streaked into the hospital room.

"What about you?" the angered nurse was then solely focused on Jirarya. "I need to stay if he wakes up, and there is nothing you can do that will cause me to leave, so fuck off before you wished you called in sick today." The nurse was baffled. He was too scared to argue any further, and with that, he left the room in defeat, but would be sure to go speak to his superiors.

The day passed without further incident with the nurse, in fact there was a different nurse tending to Kakashi after the little outburst early that morning. Jirarya had spent the day watching over Kakashi, making sure he was comfortable. As well, he had finished two chapter's for his book. His story had taken a more depressing angle than his previous book, and he was unsure if he should scrap it or not.

Jirarya was just finishing a bowl of instant ramen when he heard a dry groan come from the bed beside him. He turned to see Kakashi slowly sitting up. "The hell happened...?" Kakashi hoarsely whispered, ending with a cough to clear his throat. Jirarya abandoned his noodle cup to sit on the bed beside his nephew, who looked a mess. Kakashi's hair was messy and unkept. It would need a good wash and brush if it was to stand in its signature style. Kakashi's face was full of stubble, the man needed to shave. It had been almost five days since his skin had last seen a razor. Jirarya laughed at the sight, Kakashi even with some patchy, messy facial hair and messy hair still looked as handsome as ever. He was jealous; even though he could still reel them in, Kakashi would always attract more women than Jirarya. Even when he was a teenager, the women would flock to Kakashi, it didn't matter how old they were. Jirarya always assumed it was because he seemed so mysterious with his mask and his eye covered. Now Jirarya could see that even with his 'mysterious' ego gone, Kakashi would still probably reel in the women. With that, he was jealous.

"Hey kid, you had a bad reaction with some of the meds you were given at the hospital the other day. You've been in here since, just sleeping it off. You should be good to go soon though." he explained after taking in the sight of his tired nephew. He loved him like his own son. There was one point where Jirarya almost adopted him, right after Skaumo's death. The only thing that stopped him from doing so was the idea that he wouldn't be a good father figure for the young shinobi. With that, Kakashi grew up in an apartment alone, only with his team as occasional company. Jirarya was glad that it never seemed to bother him as a child, but he wondered if Kakashi resented him for it. He quickly pushed the thought out of his head. He wasn't there for him then, but he sure as hell would be there for him now.

"When can I go home?" Kakashi asked, his voice hardly heard. "I don't know" Jirarya bluntly answered with a sigh. It would be a long time, he was sure of it. There were too many issues to solve, Kakashi himself being one of them.


	10. Tantō

**Sorry guys, I've been having a hard time trying to word what I wanted to say this chapter. It's not my favourite, but it will have to do until I can fix it. Either way, I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

Over the next few weeks Kakashi began an intense medication regiment full of antidepressants, anti-anxieties, and anti-psychotics. It frustrated Jirarya that there were so many drugs being pumped into Kakashi's system, when he had a history of drug abuse. He understood they were meant to help him, but he was still uncomfortable about the idea.

Kakashi hardly spoke. He was allowed to stay outside of the hospital, in Jirarya's house. Tsunade believed it would be more comfortable for him, as well as it would allow him to avoid angry villagers or ninja who may believe he deserved some form of punishment for his crimes. When Konoha learned of his hospitalization, there were many death threats and attempted murders being made on the young shinobi. Kakashi's friends weren't concerned, most threats were never followed through. There was only one incident where there could have been a bad outcome; a nurse attempted to overdose Kakashi. Even though Kakashi was deemed a threat to Konoha, his close friends had stuck by, even if he didn't realize it.

During those few initial weeks, Kakashi was closed off to himself. He didn't acknowledge anyone around him, nor did he show any signs of movement. "Kid are you hungry?" Jirarya asked. No response. "Come on, I know you can here me. You've been doing this for far to fucking long and I'm getting sick of this shit!" Jirarya screamed out, throwing a small plate of food on the ground, which smashed. "You're an ungrateful little bastard who doesn't realize how lucky you have it! If you were anyone else, Tsunade would have you locked up, or killed! Either way, Danzo would have his way!" He went on, not realizing Kakashi was shaking. "Instead, everyone is fighting for you, keeping you safe, getting you help, but you just fucking sit there and don't do a fucking thing." Jirarya ended his rant with a kick to the bed his nephew was sitting in, walked over the plate, and left the room. When he slammed the door of the room Kakashi was in, he realized his house wasn't as empty as he thought. There standing in the living room was Tsunade, Naruto, Guy, and Asuma with blank looks on their faces. "You don't need to be an ass hole." Naruto bluntly stated as he turned and left the house, Asuma chasing after him. "We knocked, I don't think you heard us. We just wanted to.." Guy started when he was interrupted by Jirarya. "He's in there, I'm sure he'd enjoy the company" he said with embarrassment covering his face. Guy quickly left the room to join silent Kakashi, leaving Jirarya alone with Tsunade.

"What happened?" She asked him, "I just lost my cool. I'm just frustrated and tired of all this shit." Tsunade just nodded, clearly thinking. "You need a break, I'll find someone to replace you until you've had time to yourself." She said in a calm, caring voice. She could tell Jirarya didn't seem to up to this idea, so she added "If i have to, I'll take him in. You know I care for the brat, Sakumo and I were good friends." He nodded, "I'll start packing his things."

For the rest of the day, Guy sat in the small bedroom talking to Kakashi, without a response. Jirarya was with them, packing. He had an old box in his closet his brother kept keepsakes in before he died. In it were childhood photos of the two brothers, Sakumo and his wife, a tiny pair of baby booties, and a few other things Jirarya placed into the box after his brothers death mostly having to do with Kakashi, one being his fluffy white teddy bear. Kakashi received it soon after his birth and held onto it until he was 5, when he graduated from the Academy. He no longer needed it he said, for he was no longer a child. It wasn't really a bear, more of a dog, but it was a teddy bear none the less. Kakashi had a bad habit of sucking on his teddy's right ear when he cuddled it, so the ear was all deformed. Jirarya chucked from the memories of visiting the young child and seeing him running around with the toy in his mouth. "I have to take off Master Jirarya" Guy's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Oh! Yes that's fine. Thank you for the visit, I'm sure Kashi appreciates it." And with that, Guy was gone.

Jirarya got off the floor with the teddy and sat next to Kakashi on the bed. He was losing weight from the lack of eating, so they had hooked him up to an IV. His face was looking so hollow and dead; Jirarya wanted to cry. He placed the teddy under Kakashi's arm, so it seemed like he was holding it. "Yuki" Kakashi whispered just enough for Jirarya to hear. Jirarya had goosebumps, he hadn't heard his voice in weeks. It was so hoarse and dry, one would imagine that it had hurt. "Yeah, it's Yuki Kakashi. Remember him?" Jirarya asked, hopeful for another response. Kakashi's eyes flickered to Jirarya, tears suddenly rushing out. Jirarya quickly hugged his nephew and started crying and apologizing for his outburst. They sat like that for what seemed like hours, crying and hugging. Eventually the two fell asleep, the air in the house seemingly so peaceful for the first time in a long time.

When Kakashi awoke, it was very early in the morning, the sun just starting to peek above the horizon. He felt better. His muscles were relaxed, his head didn't hurt. He felt normal. He shook Jirarya awake. "What is it?" he said in a daze. "Let's go for a walk" Kakashi said in a mere whisper. The two got up, Kakashi with some aid and got ready. Kakashi took his meds orally for the first time in a long time. It almost felt unnatural to consume something it had been so long, so he coughed naturally. Jirarya looked at him with concern, but was brushed off by Kakashi. The pair left the house bundled up. There was a nip to the air, fall was coming.

"So how do you feel?" Jirarya asked Kakashi, trying to make small talk. Kakashi answered with one word, "Fine". With that, there was silence. Jirarya wasn't too sure where they were walking, he was just following Kakashi's lead. After about two hours of walking around the village, they wound up back at Jirarya's house. "I should make some breakfast" Jirarya stated as soon as they walked in the door. "Is there anything you want?" he asked, "No." and with that Kakashi went back to the room he was staying in and closed the door.

When the door was closed, Kakashi went to the closet and pulled out a Tantō that Jirarya stored for safe keeping. It was an exact duplicate of Kakashi's fathers which was passed down to him. With the short sword firmly in his hands, Kakashi unsheathed it and got onto his knees. He turned to look behind him and saw Obito standing there, watching. _Do it you bastard, just like we planned. Just like we discussed all those nights. It'll make everyone feel better, you won't be a burden to anyone any longer. _ Kakashi nodded, and turned back away. He always promised himself that he wouldn't end up like his father, using a sword to spill his own guts onto the floor, but now it just seemed like the only thing that made sense to do. His meds weren't working, therapy wasn't working, and half the village either wanted him dead or close to it. With one quick motion the blade entered his abdomen and Kakashi let out a scream, blood pumping out of his body through his wound and mouth.

"FUCK!" Jirarya screamed out, he knew exactly what happened. The scream and smell of blood filled the apartment. In a flash, Jirarya summoned a messenger toad and told it to get Tsunade as fat as possible, and with that, he barged through the bedroom door, dreading what he was about to see.


End file.
